Yami to Hikari
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Another CalexSage romance ! it's yaoi. Cale thinks of his love Sage, but does Sage love him back ?


Yami to Hikari

Yami to Hikari  
(Darkness to the Light)  
  
par ShadowMoon   
  


Author's notes : Yay! I'm coming back with a new songfic. _Kiss From a Rose by Seal! _This song made me think of Cale/Anubisu and Seiji. I know, I know, I have a thing for warlords/ronins fics but I can't help it. Tell me what you think! Email me!  
  
  
  
_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. _  
  
Anubisu was wandering since the morning through unknow landscapes. From the outside, Anubisu could have passed for a normal human being, except for his scar under his left eye. But inside Anubisu was confused as hell. After having freed himself from Arago's power, he had hoped to live a normal life once again, but he had quickly realized that it wasn't that simple. Anubisu shuddered at the memory of his last encounter with Arago. He could still see himself prisoner of this horrible tower, without any hope of escape.  
  
Until the troopers came. The troopers... Anubisu closed his eyes and stopped.  
  
He still didn't know how, or when it had hit him, but since he had recovered his freedom, his thoughts always came back to a certain blond trooper. Anubisu knew nothing about love until Seiji, his former enemy, his counterpart, made a place for himself deep inside his heart, mind and soul in a way which still escaped him. If Anubisu had to define love, it would be with the word drug he had learned a few days before. Cliché but true. Light and Darkness. Anubisu smiled at the thought which was so much like his case. He was a creature of darkness while Seiji was a creature of light. His light.  
  
_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. _  
  
Anubisu started walking again, his mind still preoccupied. He had analyzed the situation more than once. And the more he thought of it, the more it confused him. He was aware that he didn't have a chance to be with Seiji like he so wanted to, but the young trooper's attitude disturbed him. He hadn't stayed long at the troopers house, no more than the others mashos. But the more he had observed Seiji, the more he had asked himself questions. Then he had finally managed to learn some things about the troopers, and Seiji had become his light to get out of another sort of darkness.  
  
Like Shin and Naaza.  
  
Anubisu stopped once again in front of a little garden he hadn't noticed before, lost in his thoughts as he was. The garden was deserted, but despite the cold wind which had raised, and his feeling of uneasiness, something caught his attention. Roses. Anubisu, amazed, stepped into the garden to look at the roses more closely. It was really a miracle to see flowers, and roses for that matter at this time of the year, since winter was near now. But they were truly beautiful. The light was touching them and the roses, brightened even more by that little trick, had caught Anubisu's eyes. The roses made him think of Seiji. Beautiful, fragile, délicate but you better not forget their thorns. A softness which was hiding an incredible strength, both physical and psychic. That was what made Seiji so special.   
  
_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. _  
  
Anubisu chuckled slightly to himself, aware that most of the people who knew him would never have thought of him as romantic or as a poet. However Anubisu felt that he could have written poems for hours right now. He had so many things inside him that he wished to say, but he didn't know where to begin or how to organize his thoughts.  
  
He was an addict. Seiji had been his pain during the war, his strength in their last battle against Arago and his pleasure when he had saw him so happy with his friends. To feel such different feelings all at the same time, when you have spent the last 400 years running away from them, wasn't an easy thing to get used to.   
  
_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey, _  
  
Anubisu stopped his thoughts and decided that it was time to go home. That's when he spotted a silhouette that was coming closer to him and the garden since the last five minutes. He hadn't noticed that it was after dark, and it took him some time to recognize the person within the darkness. Anubisu lost his voice when he identified the person to be Seiji. The young trooper was staring at him with his pale, icy blue eyes, his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold that was slowly spreading across the country.   
  
Seiji's car had brokedown five minutes ago and he was now trying to found a petrol station when he saw Anubisu, the ex yami masho, on the road and looking lost in thought. Seiji stopped, wondering what his old enemy could do in such a place, all sorts of memory coming back to his mind. Seiji stayed still for a second, not knowing what to do, when Anubisu raised his head and saw him. All of a sudden Seiji felt nervous. He didn't know how his body would react, having Anubisu near him again. Not that he hated him, not at all in fact. That was exactly what scared him, though. But something in the look that Anubisu gave him, made his heart beat slightly faster than usual with something that felt suspiciously like hope.   
  
_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.   
  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. _  
  
Suddendly aware that he had been stareing at Anubisu for a minute now, Seiji started to walk towards the other man. He stopped when he reached Anubisu's spot, absently noticing the rose that the ex masho was holding. Seiji stayed silent for a second before greeting Anubisu.   
  
"Hello Yami. It has been a long time since we last saw you or the others."   
  
Anubisu shrugged and looked toward the garden. "We couldn't stay forever. And you and your friends didn't need anymore trouble..."   
  
Seiji shook his head. "It wasn't your fault you know, and you have changed. Yes… you have changed… and I was wondering… what made you switch sides? You were very faithfull to your master."   
  
Anubisu sighed and ran his hand through his dark blue hair. "I simply found my light. I found something that was stronger than everything I knew, stronger than my loyalty to Arago. I tried to run away from it, but I can't. But I also know that this light is not for me…that's all."   
  
Seiji stayed quiet before saying soflty. "Yes, but if you never told this person that you love her, how can you be so sure that she will reject you?"   
  
Anubisu's eyes caught Seiji's and he felt something breaking inside him. "It's obvious. What would you say if I told you that you are my light Korin ?"  
  
Seiji opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out of his throat, too surprised as he was to think straight.  
  
Anubisu bit his lips, feeling that he had made a mistake and was about to look away when something very strange happened. Snow had started to fall, which was normal, but what caught Anubisu's breath away was the fact that he was able to see Seiji's aura. He could see the soft light that always seems to be around Korin, and that without the armors or anything else. It was just here, that same pure light that had caught Anubisu's heart and soul some time ago.   
  
_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. _  
  
Seiji was so surprised by Anubisu's answer that he didn't notice at first that it was snowing. Then he couldn't help but smile. They shared the same feeling but hadn't dare to tell the other. Seiji crossed the last of the distance between him and Yami and put his arms around Anubisu's neck, slightly unsure and trembling, before whispering   
  
"I would have said that I feel the same."   
  
Anubisu felt like he was dreaming. He was dead and in heaven, surely. All that he ever dreamed of, it was finally happening, at last. Anubisu closed his eyes just as he felt Seiji's soft lips on his. Anubisu shuddered with daylight and when he opened his eyes again, Seiji was looking at him. He was blushing slightly and his eyes were now a deep warm violet instead of icy blue. He was also smiling. Anubisu smiled back at him and put an arm around the blond's waist. Seiji snuggled into Anubisu's arms with a contented sigh and Anubisu couldn't help but find it charming.  
  
Then Anubisu pushed Seiji away gently, making the blond raised questioning eyes to him. Anubisu just smiled and brushed the rose he still had in his hand across his lips, then across Seiji's own before putting the rose in Seiji's hair. Korin blushed some more and slowly touched the rose in his hair with a little smile. Then he gazed at Anubisu before speaking.   
  
"We shoudn't stay here. It's cold and my car is not very far. It has brokedown, but we can still use it for the night."   
  
Anubisu simply nodded before taking Seiji's hand in his own and started to make his way to the car with Seiji.   
  
Later in the night, the stars found Seiji asleep, curled up against Anubisu, his head on his lap with only a sheet around their body. Anubisu was running a hand in his lover's blond hair while gazing into the night, a smile on his lips.  
  
_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,   
A light hits the gloom on the grey. _  
  


  
THE END


End file.
